


A Dark Curse, an Interfering House-Elf, & a Self-Sacrificing Gryffindor

by cami_soul



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, H/D Erised 2019, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, House Elves, M/M, Mild Blood, Minor Injuries, Oblivious Harry, Pining, Post-Hogwarts, Post-Second War with Voldemort, Protective Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:02:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21534160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cami_soul/pseuds/cami_soul
Summary: With his mother dying of a dark curse, Draco Malfoy will go to any lengths to save her life. But will he be willing to turn to Harry Potter for help?
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 21
Kudos: 203
Collections: H/D Erised 2019





	A Dark Curse, an Interfering House-Elf, & a Self-Sacrificing Gryffindor

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Wonders](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wonders/gifts).



> Thank you so much to the mods for running this fest. I’m so pleased to be able to participate in it. I hope my recipient enjoys this gift. I tried hard to incorporate your preferences; pining and banter, and also angst with a happy ending, with brief appearances by Pansy, Hermione and Ron. I hope you like it.
> 
> And I owe a debt of gratitude to W & B who helped me with editing and encouragement! Thanks you guys. <3

“I’m sorry, Mr. Malfoy, she’s dying.” The private Malfoy Healer put a hand on Draco’s shoulder to comfort him but the weight of the news had Draco sinking to his knees anyway.

Pansy rushed over and gathered him in her arms. “Draco, love.”

Draco returned her hug briefly before straightening to face the healer once again. “And there is nothing to be done?”

“No, I’m afraid it’s impossible. She was cursed by the Dark Lord, and he is the only one who can remove it. And, well… he’s been destroyed, of course,” the Healer said apologetically. 

“But why now?” Pansy piped up. “Why has the curse hit now? It’s been six years since Potter defeated him.” 

“Apparently the curse was set to trigger at the death of Mr. Malfoy senior. When he succumbed in Azkaban last month, the curse was set in motion.” The Healer threw worried glances in Draco’s direction, shifting away slightly. 

A grimace twisted Draco’s face as he realized that the Healer was terrified of him. Of what he might do. It was as if the past six years hadn't happened and all of his hard work to become a respected Potions Master was all for naught. Most people, like this Healer, would only see him as one of those evil Malfoys. He supposed he should be grateful that they had even come to the Manor to treat his mother. 

“How…? How much time does she have?” Draco could barely force the words out. 

“A week… two at the most.” The Healer shifted uncomfortably on their feet. 

Draco sank down onto one of the settees, suddenly unable to support his own weight. “Thank you for your time. Will you ensure that Mother is made comfortable?” 

“Of course, Mr. Malfoy,” the Healer rushed to say. “If there is nothing else I will go up to her now.” 

When the Healer left the room Draco deflated, curling into himself and letting the tears fall. Pansy sat next to him and once again held him in her arms. She stroked his hair gently and let him ruin her designer blouse. 

\------

The red candle wax had melted and pooled on the table. Draco had been at this all night but he opened a new tome and started poring over the contents. He carelessly waved his wand at the candle, making it whole again and starting the process all over. His father had collected a ridiculous number of books on Dark Magic, and Draco had never appreciated his twisted mind more. He knew there must be an answer to the curse placed on his mother, and he knew it was probably to be found in one of these volumes in the Malfoy library. 

Dilly popped into the Malfoy library carrying a tray laden with tea, sandwiches, and fairy cakes. “Is Master Draco being hungry yet?” she asked optimistically, setting the tray down next to him. 

“No, that’s quite alright, Dilly. I’m not hungry.” Draco didn’t look up from the book he was currently perusing. 

“Master Draco is saying that the last three times Dilly is being in here.” Dilly scrunched up her wrinkled face and put her hands on her hips. “Master Draco is needing to eat, or he is falling ill!” 

“Fine, Dilly,” Draco sighed. “Leave it here and I’ll get to it.”

“Dilly is not being born yesterday. Dilly will watch while Master Draco is eating.” She gave him her sternest look. She poured him a cup of tea adding milk and sugar just as Draco liked, and slid it over next to him. 

Draco glanced at the tea and then up at Dilly, seeing the worried expression on her face. He lifted the cup and took a deep drink, the beverage warming and reviving him. “Thank you,” he said softly, before reaching for a sandwich when his stomach rumbled. 

Dilly surprised him by moving a chair over to his table and sitting herself down across from him. “Master Draco is looking for something?” 

“A miracle,” Draco muttered under his breath. “Yes Dilly, I’m looking for something to help Mother.” 

“Dilly is being very good at finding things,” she said with a hopeful smile. 

Draco shook his head ruefully, “I don’t think you can help with this, Dilly. I need to find a way to contact someone who is dead, in order to remove a curse.” 

Dilly slowly shook her head. “That is being a very bad idea, Master Draco. Dark Arts are being very bad indeed. Master Draco will open doors he can’t close again.” 

Despair shining from his eyes, Draco snapped, “What would you have me do then?! She is dying, Dilly!” 

Dilly did not flinch from Draco’s anger, but said calmly, “Master Draco is needing Harry Potter.” 

“What in Salazar’s name are you saying, Dilly?” Draco shouted as visions of the green-eyed, messy-haired man filled his head. He and Potter had reached a peace treaty, of sorts. Potter had testified in both his and his mother’s favor after the war. And Draco had apologized to Potter in person, resolutely not letting himself get distracted by the intensity in Potter’s eyes.  
In the intervening years, Draco had occasionally consulted with the Auror department and he and Potter had maintained a cordial civility. During the past year, it had seemed like Potter was there every time he turned around: showing up at Ministry fundraisers and chatting with Draco over drinks, being at the same pubs during his weekly Friday night out with Pansy and Blaise and inviting himself to join them, and then there were the invitations.

Draco resolutely would not let himself think about the invitations. The three invitations that had each arrived eight weeks apart over the last six months. The invitations where Potter had asked him out for dinner… in what Draco could only assume was some sort of twisted Gryffindor ideal around reconciliation. Invitations that Draco had immediately incinerated, a hedge against the possibility of finding himself tucking them into some ridiculous spot such as his journal or under his pillow. Draco had refused to acknowledge the existence of the invitations, choosing to believe they had never existed at all. And since Potter never mentioned them either you would think that it would be an easy feat to accomplish—you would be wrong. No one else but Draco needed to know how difficult it was for him to keep his breathing steady and heartbeat from racing when Potter was in the same room. And now his house-elf was suggesting he contact Potter with his problem. Impossible. 

“Harry Potter is being the most powerful wizard alive. Harry Potter will help Master Draco,” Dilly said with confidence. 

More likely, Harry Potter would lock him up if he knew Draco was attempting to summon Voldemort from the dead. 

\------

Much later, after the sun had crept cautiously into the sky, Draco found what he was looking for. Poring over these books filled with the Dark Arts had taken a toll on Draco. The Dark Magic had crackled along the edges of his own magic all night, putting him on edge and filling him with dread. Only to save his beloved mother would he put himself through this. In a book that exuded evil just looking at it, he found a spell to summon beings from the dead and enthrall them to your will. Resolutely ignoring the sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach, Draco grabbed a sheet of parchment and started carefully copying down the spell. 

When he was finished he decided to head up to his room for a nap. Being exhausted from staying up all night was not an optimal condition in which to confront the Dark Lord, dead or not. Once he was refreshed he would go forward with this desperate plan. 

Draco had just left the room when Dilly returned to remove the tray of food. Her attention caught by the book Draco had left open, Dilly went over to see what he had written. Her large eyes widened and she brought a hand to her mouth as she read the words on the parchment. She frowned angrily at the tome on the desk and with a quick wave of her hand she closed it shut. Turning her attention back to the parchment, she waved her hand once more and changed some of the words on the page. When finished, she nodded to herself before picking up the heavy tray and Disapparating away. 

\------

It was late afternoon when Draco woke up. He showered and dressed before making his way to check on his mother. He nodded to the house-elf who was sitting nearby and then moved to her bedside. There was no change. She was still in the heavy drugged sleep from the Healer’s potion. He touched her pale cheek softly before turning back to the house-elf. “Notify me immediately if there is any change,” he directed. 

He would not fail her, he was not his father. Draco returned to the library and retrieved the spell he had copied. He picked it up, refusing to even look at the evil book where he had found it. He folded the parchment and put it in his pocket before heading down to the dungeons. 

Normally a location he avoided like the plague, he had decided the dungeons would be the best place to cast the spell. It was already the most heavily warded place in the Manor and he planned to reinforce them. He went to the largest chamber and started casting all the protective charms he knew; anti-Apparition, shielding, and restraining. 

Once all was in readiness, with shaking hands he withdrew the parchment from his pocket and unfolded it. He read through the words silently until he was confident he wouldn’t stumble during the spell. 

Refusing to acknowledge his doubts he took a deep breath and raised his wand. He spared a brief thought to the connection he always felt with Potter when using this wand, and then he began the incantation. Nothing happened when he finished and Draco could feel tears of frustration prickle his eyes. 

He had just lowered his wand and turned to walk out when a powerful white light pierced the room, blinding Draco. A fierce wind roared through the chamber and whipped at Draco’s robes causing him to raise his arms protectively. 

When the wind had died down and the light faded Draco’s knees threatened to buckle at the sight before him. There in the dungeons of Malfoy Manor stood a half-dressed and slightly pissed off Harry Potter. He was wearing only a black pair of soft cotton joggers, so low on his hips, they seemed in danger of falling to the floor with the slightest provocation. His inky locks, already a mess, were tousled further as he pushed his hand through his hair, shoving it back off his forehead. 

Green eyes sparking, he demanded, “Malfoy?! What the hell is going on?” 

“I, I… I don't…” Draco stumbled to explain what had happened. 

Making a mockery of all of Draco’s Shielding Charms, Potter walked right up to him and grabbed the parchment out of his hand. “What’s this?!” he demanded.

“I don’t…” Draco began again, his mind scrambling for some explanation for why he had summoned Harry Potter instead of the Dark Lord.

“And don’t fucking say ‘I don’t know,’ ” Potter interrupted angrily, grabbing Draco’s arm and giving it a firm shake. “You’re the one who brought me here! What the hell is happening?!” 

Draco trembled, more out of shock than any fear Potter would actually hurt him. What had gone wrong? His brain scrambled to come up with an answer. “I… I wasn’t trying to bring you here. Something must have gone wrong.” Draco looked back down at the page in Potter’s hand. 

“Excitare potens maleficus,” Potter read aloud. “What the hell?! Who were you trying to bring here?” he demanded. “Imperium voco tenebris—what’s going on?!” 

Draco was saved from making a stumbling reply by the loud pop that brought Dilly to join them in the chamber. “Harry Potter is finally being here!” she announced before moving over to grab onto Potter’s free hand. “Dilly is being so relieved.” She beamed at Potter before looking him over and then turning to look accusingly over at Draco. “Harry Potter is being undressed, Master Draco! Harry Potter should be having clothes! Master Draco cannot keep Harry Potter undressed!” 

“I haven’t… I wasn’t… I’m not keeping Potter undressed!” Draco sputtered as a hot blush turned his pale skin bright pink. “He came this way. It wasn’t my doing,” he defended. 

Before he could think of more words to defend himself, Dilly popped out and popped back in carrying one of Draco’s own shirts (dark green silk) and a soft warm cloak. She held both garments out to Potter who stuffed Draco’s parchment into his pocket before grabbing the green shirt. 

Draco couldn’t tear his gaze away as Potter shrugged on the shirt and started to button it up. Why a man putting on clothes was turning him on, Draco couldn’t say. But this was Potter and it was Draco’s shirt that he was now wearing. Draco knew he had it bad when even the fact that the silk shirt clashed atrociously with the casual joggers Potter was wearing, was not enough to cool down his desire. 

Once he was dressed Potter faced Draco once again. In a surprisingly calm voice, he asked, “What’s going on here, Malfoy?”

Dilly jumped in before Draco had a chance. “Mistress Malfoy is being very ill and Master Draco is needing Harry Potter.”

Potter’s gaze swung from Dilly to Draco and back again. “I’m sorry about Narcissa, Malfoy… but I’m not a Healer…”

“She’s been cursed,” Draco reluctantly explained.

“I’m also not a Curse-Breaker,” Potter objected again.

“There’s only one person who can break the curse, Potter,” Draco said, defeat creeping into his voice. 

“Then why didn’t you bring him here?” Potter’s bright green eyes locked with Draco’s own. Draco looked away, unable to look Potter in the eye and admit his desperation. “Draco!” Potter shook him again. “Who is it? Is it a Death Eater who escaped? I can bring it to Robards, the Aurors can get him. Let me help, Draco.”

“You can’t help, Potter,” Draco said lowly, realizing that his mother was dying and he had botched up his only hope. “You already defeated this Death Eater.” 

“Well if they’re in Azkaban it will be even easier to…” Potter’s voice trailed off because Draco started shaking his head while he was still talking.

“Not in Azkaban, Potter. Not alive.” Draco’s voice clogged up with despair. Potter’s grip on his arms tightened painfully. “It was the Dark Lord.”

“Voldemort?” Potter questioned, making Draco flinch. “But… how could he…” Puzzlement and then anger flashed across Potter’s face. Potter yanked at Draco’s hair and forced him to face him again. “Draco Malfoy?! Were you fucking trying to summon fucking Voldemort?!” Potter’s voice boomed in Draco’s ears. “Not even you could be that stupid?!”

Draco closed his eyes against Potter’s fury. He had known it was a foolhardy plan, but he had had no other choice. His knees felt weak and only Potter’s tight hold on him kept him upright.

The oppressive silence of Draco’s failure was interrupted by a small squeaky voice. “Master Draco is needing you, Harry Potter,” Dilly scolded lightly. “Harry Potter is the most powerful wizard alive. Harry Potter must help Master Draco!” she insisted. 

Potter let go of Draco abruptly and he stumbled for a moment before catching and steadying himself. “I don’t… there’s not… I mean…” Potter scrubbed his hands through his hair, stirring up the messy black strands. “What am I supposed to do about it?” He looked rapidly from Draco to Dilly and back again. 

“Harry Potter must be taking Master Draco to the underworld, and they must be finding the one who placed this dark curse!” Dilly said emphatically.

Draco and Potter both protested. “That’s impossible!” Potter objected.

“There’s no way Potter can do that! Just look at him!” Draco waved his hand dismissively in Potter’s direction. “It was just dumb luck that he defeated him in the first place.” He was sure Dilly had good intentions, but she was wide off the mark here. 

“Wait a minute,” Potter complained. “It was more than dumb luck,” he grumbled. 

“It is being the only way.” She folded her arms across her chest defiantly. She produced an ancient-looking book from her right pocket. “Harry Potter will be needing this.”

Draco snatched the book before Potter could grab it. “Potter doesn’t read. I’ll take that.” He started to flip through the pages, eager to fan the tiny flickers of hope in his heart. He scanned the pages rapidly, it talked about crossing the Veil and those who have been to the afterlife having more power to traverse the underworld. 

“I’ll just be leaving then.” Potter started edging towards the doorway, making Dilly frown at him. 

“No!” Draco shouted before taking a breath and continuing in a calmer tone, “Have you been to the afterlife?” Was it possible Potter was actually going to be able to help him? 

“No,” Potter grimaced, “Well… not really. I mean… it wasn’t like that…”

“What wasn’t like that, Potter?” Draco insisted, fixing Potter with his patented ‘Malfoy glare’.

“Dying,” Potter said flatly. “Dying wasn’t like that.” Potter was looking at his feet and refusing to meet Draco’s stare. 

“Dying?” Draco scoffed. “You haven’t died Potter! I think I would have heard about it if The Savior of the Wizarding World had died.”

“I did though,” Potter replied quietly, finally lifting his head and meeting Draco’s gaze, sadness and resignation flickering in his green eyes. 

“You died?” Just saying it sounded wrong to Draco and caused an aching to start in his chest. What the devil was Potter talking about? Potter just nodded silently and didn’t seem inclined to elaborate. “Salazar,” Draco whispered under his breath, before shaking off this inconvenient emotion. “Well then,” he said briskly. “Potter, you are my mother’s last hope.”

Potter firmed his lips into a straight line and glared at Draco. “If I do this, and that’s a VERY big if”—Potter put his hands on his hips, surely intending to look imposing but his borrowed clothing countering that effect—“you must agree to work with Hermione on any preparations contained in that book.” He nodded at the book Draco held.

All in all, that seemed like a small demand for Potter to insist on, so Draco agreed, “I will work with her but it must be done immediately. Time is of the essence.” 

“I’ll owl her when I return home. We will work on this tomorrow. 8:00 AM?” Potter said before surprising Draco with what he said next. “I assume you prefer to work here at the Manor, to be close at hand to your mother.” 

“Yes,” Draco said slowly, somewhat dazed by Potter’s thoughtfulness and willingness to cooperate. “We can work in the library, that way we can research if we need to.” 

A ghost of a smile crossed Potter’s lips. “Well that should be enough of a lure to get Hermione here. She’s never met a library that she didn’t want to plunder for reading materials.” He made a vague gesture to the doorway. “So I’ll just go then…” 

“Yes, yes. Dilly, would you see out Auror Potter?” Draco spoke to the house-elf. He turned to the other man. “Thank you, Potter!” Emotion made his voice rougher than normal. 

“Don’t thank me yet, Malfoy,” Potter brushed off his thanks. “You can thank me if we both live through this.”

\------

They had been at this for six hours already and still, they had no clear plan on how they would travel to the underworld, confront Voldemort and survive the whole experience. Currently, Granger and Potter were having a furious hushed conversation across the room. Draco didn’t know what they were talking about but he could surmise it from the number of hand gestures and amount of finger-wagging that Granger was using. She had arrived that morning alongside Potter, a stoic expression on her face. Her face brightened only briefly when she had entered the immense bookcase-lined room that was the Malfoy library.

Conversation over, they both crossed back to where Draco was sitting at the large table where they had spread out all the books they thought might help. Granger looked unhappy but Potter flashed him a small smile, and that worried Draco more than Granger’s unhappiness. “Since Harry is determined to go through with this mad scheme”—Granger reached over and squeezed Potter’s hand—“then I think I may have found a way.” 

Opposing emotions of both relief and trepidation filled Draco. He knew this would most likely get him killed but he could do nothing else with his mother’s life on the line. Draco nodded, not quite trusting his voice to be steady, and listened intently as she explained how they could create a talisman to help them locate the Dark Lord.

”Do you have anything of his? That would have the most power,” Granger asked.

”Of his?” Draco was confused.

“Of Voldemort’s,” Potter clarified.

“What? No! Of course not. My mother and I got rid of all of that as soon as possible, after the war. We turned it all over to the Ministry,” Draco asserted.

Granger’s frown deepened as she glanced around the room. “Are you sure there’s nothing? You didn’t keep anything?”

“No, Granger,” Draco mocked. “Funnily enough we weren’t interested in souvenirs of his time in our home.”

She opened her mouth to give him what Draco was sure was a scathing reply, but Potter stopped her with a hand on her arm. “That’s not helping Hermione.” He turned then to Draco. “Maybe there is something that didn’t belong to him, but he used? Maybe there is something like that?”

Draco was already shaking his head no when he realized that there was such an item. “My father’s walking stick,” he blurted out. “The Dark Lord took it from him when he took his wand. He used it to… well, he used it.” Draco preferred not to detail just how often Voldemort enjoyed humiliating his father. He clapped his hands. “Dilly!” 

The elf popped in with a smile on her wrinkled face. “What is Master Draco needing?”

“Dilly, can you fetch me my father’s walking stick? It should be in his study,” Draco requested. When the elf still stood there smiling, not popping away, Draco asked, “Is something wrong?”

Dilly tugged on her ear and her smile faltered for a moment before she spoke again. “Master Draco and Harry Potter and Harry Potter’s friend have been working in here a long time.” 

”Yes?” Draco questioned, not sure where she was going with this.

”Master Draco and Harry Potter and Harry Potter’s friend are needing to eat.” She tugged at her ears some more in distress. “Dilly was instructed not to disturb. But Master Draco is calling Dilly here, so she is not being disturbing. Dilly has made sandwiches…”

Draco waved his hand to cut her off and tell her there was no need for food when Potter’s stomach let out a large rumble. “Uh, sorry. Sorry about that.” Potter ducked his head sheepishly.

Recognizing that he should keep Potter healthy since he needed his help, not because of any unrequited love on his part, Draco acceded to the elf’s request. “That will be fine, Dilly. You can bring the food, but bring the walking stick first.” Dilly popped away and back in a flash and handed the walking stick to Draco. Then she disappeared and again and returned this time with a large tea tray, piled high with sandwiches and pastries. “Thank you, Dilly,” Draco said and the little elf beamed with delight before popping away again. Potter’s stomach growled again and Draco pushed the tray towards him. “Eat up, Potter, before you perish from hunger.” 

\------

Now that they were actually standing in front of the Veil, Draco was too numb to feel the horror and fear he knew he should. He could hear voices as he stared into the swirling depths, but he couldn’t tell what they were saying. Off to his right, Potter was huddled with Granger and Weasley. No doubt they were trying to talk him out of this, and quite rightly so. He could hardly believe it himself that Potter was willing to risk his life for him. 

Just then, Potter broke away and strode over to Draco. He was carrying the snake-head, from the end of his father’s cane, which they had converted into the talisman. If all went well, it would lead them straight to the Dark Lord. And if it did not go well, well… that wasn’t worth contemplating right now. “Let’s go, Malfoy.” Potter had a hard look on his face, and Draco was glad that they were on the same side this time. 

Potter reached down and laced their fingers together. Draco knew it was just because they needed to move through the Veil as one, but it still made his heart do a stupid fluttering thing in his chest. He tentatively tried to pull his hand free, but to his secret thrill, Potter tightened his hold on Draco’s hand even more. With a brief nod in the direction of his friends, Potter turned and pulled Draco with him through the Veil.

The darkness was immediate and Draco’s eyes struggled to make out some faint red lights in the distance. The sounds and smells, however, were overwhelming. Screams, shrieks, and roars echoed all around. As for smells, Draco could definitely smell fire and blood, as well as some more scents he would rather not identify.

“Keep your wand out,” Potter directed, dropping Draco’s hand and holding his own wand in one hand and the talisman in the other. He headed resolutely down a passageway and Draco followed closely.

The first attack came in a flurry of claws and fangs and leathery wings. Draco had no idea what these creatures were but that didn’t matter as he and Potter fought for their lives. They stood back to back and flung curses for what seemed like hours until finally, the attack ceased. They paused only for a quick reassurance that the other wasn’t injured before continuing on their course.

\------

“Malfoy!” Potter hissed angrily as he grabbed Draco’s arm and hauled him into the protection of his arms. “You can’t just go charging into that tunnel. We don’t know what’s over there.” He swung Draco into a dark shadow and pressed him against the wall. 

The faint red light from further down the passage allowed Draco to just make out Potter’s features. He could feel the hard muscles of Potter’s body pressed all along the length of his own. He knew it was entirely inappropriate for the time and place, maybe being this close to his own mortality had made him foolhardy, but all Draco could think about at that moment was pressing his lips against Potter’s. The other man was always filled with so much emotion and passion that Draco imagined his kisses would be life-altering for a Malfoy. He focused on Potter’s mouth, his lips glowing rosy from the faint red light. Without conscious thought, he pressed himself even closer to Potter and lowered his head until their lips were mere millimeters apart. 

He could feel the hot gusts of Potters breath as he spoke. “Malfoy… what are you doing?” he whispered in confusion.

“I have no earthly idea,” Draco answered before he closed that tiny gap and brought their mouths together. Potter’s lips tensed against his for a brief moment before he gasped and parted them, allowing Draco to sweep his tongue inside. Potter moaned and wrapped a hand at the back of Draco’s neck anchoring him there. Draco had been right… this kiss was everything. Their tongues twined together and Draco poured all of his pent-up longing into it.

Potter pushed his thigh between Draco’s legs and pressed him into the wall. Draco could feel Potter’s hard length against his hips and he knew Potter could feel his too. He rocked his hips into him, relishing the answering groan when he did. When the need for breath grew too strong, they broke apart. Potter had dazed eyes and wet puffy lips, and Draco could do nothing else but pull him back in for more. Long minutes later, he released Potter’s mouth only to move his own lips to the strong column of Potter’s throat. He licked and nibbled and sucked, causing Potter to pant and moan and babble incoherently. “Draco!” he gasped, “Didn’t hope… want you… need you… so long…” Draco moved to take his mouth again, wanting to possess Potter and make him forget about anyone else. 

Just then a piercing scream echoed down the tunnel and both men froze. Potter dropped his forehead to Draco’s shoulder and took several shaky breaths. Then tightened his hold on Draco briefly before stepping away. “We can talk about this later? Yes?” he asked. 

Draco didn’t trust his voice at the moment, afraid he might just start confessing his long-held crush and secret desires, so he just nodded. That seemed to satisfy Potter, who then took the talisman from his pocket and consulted it. 

“This way,” he said, stepping away from their moment of safety and back into the dangerous tunnels of the underworld. 

\------

Harry and Draco were huddled into a rather small alcove, created by a rocky outcropping in the tunnel. Draco ripped off a large portion of his cloak and pressed the fabric against the deep gash in Harry’s shoulder. He winced at Harry’s grunt of pain. “I’m sorry, Harry,” he whispered, “so sorry I forced you to come here.” 

Harry wrapped his hand on top of Draco’s and held it still. “You didn’t force me to do anything, Draco.” His voice was equally quiet, not wanting to risk alerting the demons to their location. “I would never have let you do this alone.” His green eyes blazed with an indefinable light as they stared into Draco’s. 

Draco broke Harry’s gaze and raised his wand to cast a basic healing spell, he hoped that would be enough until they could escape back into their own world and Harry could be healed properly. 

“Draco, I mean it,” Harry insisted. He cupped one hand around Draco’s cheek. “You didn’t force me.” He leaned in and pressed a gentle kiss to Draco’s lips but pulled back before Draco could return it. “Now the talisman is signaling that we must be getting closer, and I don’t see any demons in the passage, so we need to get moving.” He nodded briskly, all businesslike, at Draco but squeezed his shoulder reassuringly at the same time.

“Alright,” Draco nodded back. Just what Harry had meant would have to wait to be a topic for once they were back home.

\------

It had almost been anticlimactic when they had finally reached Voldemort. Like a cliché he was standing near a cauldron with three cloaked and hooded figures nearby. He smiled when he saw them, his hideous nose-less face curving in a macabre grin. 

“Well now… Isn’t this just an unexpected treat? Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy—what brings you boys here? And together, no less?” He clapped his hands in a mockery of joy.

Harry found his voice first. “You will remove the curse you placed on Narcissa Malfoy!”

“Well, well, well,” he oozed. “Look at that. You… wanting my help… well boys”—he gave a self-satisfied smile—“I’m going to want something in return.”

“We won’t free you!” Harry interrupted.

“No, no… of course not.” Voldemort made a dismissive gesture. “That is not… possible.” He steepled his hands against his forehead appearing to be in great thought. “Ah yes!” A delighted smile crept over his hideous face. “I have it. I will require a sacrifice.” He folded his arms and looked both men over. 

“What… what sacrifice?” Draco asked with dread. 

His smile grew even brighter and more malicious. “That’s easy, young Malfoy. One of you two must remain here, in hell.” 

“I’ll do it,” Harry spoke up, volunteering before Draco had even processed what Voldemort was asking of them. 

“Harry, no!” Draco protested, grabbing Harry’s arm and pulling him around to face him. Panic and dread, filled Draco. “You can’t do this! It’s too much! There has to be another way!” He couldn’t save his mother only to lose Harry. 

“It has to be me, Draco,” Harry said quietly. “Your mother will need you as she recovers, and you know it.” Harry leaned into Draco’s grasp for a moment and then whispered in his ear, “Live your life and be happy Draco.” Then he carefully pulled away from Draco’s hands and walked over to Voldemort. “Send him back and break the curse.” 

\-----

The next thing Draco knew, he was back in the Department of Mysteries, on his knees in front of the Veil. He looked around frantically but only Granger and Weasley were there. “Noooooo!” he cried out. 

Draco couldn’t think… he couldn’t breathe…his mind screaming for Harry. Crack! Granger’s palm snapped Draco’s head back violently but at least he could catch his breath now. Draco looked blankly up into her face and she demanded, once again, to know where Harry was.

“Harry!” he gasped out. “He stayed… I need to get back… I can’t…” Draco turned to blindly walk back into the Veil but Granger and Weasley pulled him back.

“Draco! Don’t make me slap you again,” Granger shouted at him.

“Let’s not be hasty,” Weasley inserted.

“Not the time Ron,” Granger then turned back to Draco. “Why isn’t Harry with you? Where is he?!”

“He… he stayed.” Draco could barely choke out the words. “Voldemort required one of us to stay. And Harry…” Draco broke down sobbing again. “I have to go to him!” 

“You won’t survive,” Granger said harshly. “None of us would. Not without Harry as a guide.” 

The silence that followed her pronouncement was shattered when Dilly popped in. “Master Draco is being needed by the Mistress.” She focused her eyes unblinking on Draco. “Master Draco is needed now.”

“Go Draco,” Granger urged him. “We’ll stay here and wait. I’m sure Harry has a plan.”

Draco was torn but he knew Harry would want him to go help his mother, it was why he had made his sacrifice after all. He took Dilly’s extended hand and allowed her to Apparate him directly to his mother’s chamber.

\------

Draco’s mother had made a miraculous recovery. The Healer couldn’t get over it. He was still regaling Draco with his convoluted theories of how he healed her, when Draco was once again summoned by Dilly. This time he was told that there was an important visitor in the library.

Draco hurried to the library, eager to send whoever it was away and get busy researching ways to get back to Harry. He faltered at the entrance and stopped entirely when he saw who was there. “Potter!” he gasped out.

Harry smiled as he walked over to where Draco stood frozen. “Back to Potter, am I?” 

Draco lifted a hand towards Harry but then dropped it before he touched him. He wasn’t sure if he could trust his eyes or if this was just a manifestation of his longing, come to life? “You’re here?” he whispered. 

“For as long as you’ll have me,” Harry replied just as quietly, the smile dropping off his face as a serious expression replaced it. He moved forward until he was standing right in front of Draco, crowding his personal space. 

“Wait! Granger… we need to tell…” Draco began.

“It’s okay. I saw her and Ron. It’s okay, Draco,” he said softly.

Draco was still in shock, not sure how to form a complete sentence, thoughts ricocheting all around his brain, “What… how… why… how…?”

Harry reached up and gently cradled Draco’s cheek. “Apparently there’s a loophole. A very big loophole.” He gave a small chuckle. “It even has a name: Persephone’s Provision.”

“What…? I still don’t understand. What’s this provision?” Draco placed his own hand on top of Harry’s hand that was touching him, anchoring himself in that touch. 

“Um… er…” Harry broke eye contact and looked away. Red filled his face and he tried to pull his hand away but Draco tightened his own hand to prevent it. 

“What is it? What do you not want to tell me?” Draco asked urgently, panicking a bit. What was Harry keeping from him? Was this only temporary? “If you have to go back, I’m going too!” he blurted out.

“Go back?” Harry’s green eyes reflected his confusion. 

“Yes, go back,” Draco replied impatiently, embarrassed at having revealed too much to Harry. “You said Persephone! Well, that’s what happened to her.” This time he was the one who tried to pull his hand away, but Harry turned his hand and laced their fingers together. 

Harry turned and walked over to a small couch, tugging Draco along with him. He sat and pulled Draco down next to him. “I don’t have to go back,” he stated quietly. 

Draco wasn’t sure what was happening here. So much had happened in the underworld. And there was so much unsaid between them. Now here he was sitting next to Harry and holding his hand. His heart was racing and his stomach was in knots. He wanted this to mean something. He hoped it meant something. 

“Your mum?” Harry’s voice broke into Draco’s thoughts. “I almost forgot… is she…?” Harry squeezed the hand he was holding. 

“She’s good.” Draco squeezed back as he answered. “The curse was broken. She’s resting now.” 

“Good… good.” Harry nodded as he spoke, and then looked down at their intertwined fingers. 

“Tell me about this loophole,” Draco quietly insisted. He used his free hand to tenderly tip Harry’s chin up so that their gazes locked once more. 

Harry bit his lip and glanced away briefly before looking back at Draco. He took a deep breath and then spoke, “Um… well… apparently, if you agree to stay in the underworld because of… love—you are released from your promise.” 

Harry had spoken so softly that Draco wasn’t sure he had heard right. “What do you mean because of love? Do you mean because of my mother? Because we were there to help her?” 

He squirmed in his seat, but Harry did not move away. “No, that’s not what I mean… it wasn't because of your mother.” Harry looked up and met Draco’s gaze again. “It’s um… it’s because of how I feel.” 

How Harry felt? How did he feel? Draco was feeling light-headed and he was sure his heart was about to beat right out of his chest. “How… ah, how do you feel?” Draco asked hesitantly. 

The silence after Draco’s question seemed to go on forever, grey eyes and green sending silent messages between them. Finally, Harry spoke softly, “I love you.” Draco’s breath hitched and an involuntary sob escaped before he covered his mouth, stopping any more embarrassing sounds from escaping. “What do you think about that?” Harry asked quietly.

“I think,” Draco’s voice broke on his words and he had to clear his throat and start again. “I think that is highly provident”—a shy smile crept over Harry’s face as he listened to Draco’s words—“since I happen to love you too.” 

Harry used their joined hands to tug Draco closer until he was leaning against him. In one synchronized movement, Draco tilted his chin and Harry lowered his mouth—and then they were exchanging the softest kisses. Lips brushing, parting, and meeting again. Harry let go of Draco’s hand and used both his arms to drag Draco even closer, one hand wrapping around his waist and resting possessively on Draco’s hip, and the other threading through Draco’s hair. Draco’s own hands lifted unconsciously to tangle in Harry’s inky locks and their kisses deepened. When they paused for breath, Harry buried his face against Draco and sprinkled his neck with more kisses. 

The light at the windows faded and the room slowly darkened, but the two men entwined on the couch noticed none of this. Hours passed as hands gently stroked all exposed skin, lips caressed and teased each other, fingers tenderly carded through tousled hair, and promises of love were whispered. They didn’t even hear the little elf, who popped in to check on them and then left again with a beaming smile filling her face.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! You can show your appreciation for the author in a comment below. ♥
> 
> This story is part of HD Erised, an on-going anonymous fest. The author will be revealed January 10th.


End file.
